


Private Shop

by oblivatedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivatedean/pseuds/oblivatedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minutes later, Cas found Dean lying on the floor holding a plug above his head muttering to himself.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Cas smirked at Dean.<br/>“Uh, no I just-OK, so you’re right, I have no idea about anything. Okay, so that weird looking tyre pump? What the hell is it doing in a sex shop? This says it’s a butt plug, and it vibrates. Like, what the hell dude! This is crazy! Why do you even work here?”</p><p>“Because honey,” Cas pulled Dean off the floor, “I get to meet hot, sex toy virgins like you.”<br/>Cas and Dean froze as they heard the bell ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting him

After Dean finished his beer, he stood up and grabbed his coat.

 

Sam coughed, “Uh, where are you going?”

 

“Um, well uh, I just need to uh, pick something up. Um well uh I’ll be back soon.”

 

As Dean shrugged on his jacket he cursed himself for being so awkward. How was he going to tell Sam where he had gone, I mean you can’t exactly tell you little brother that you’re going to pick up a special birthday present for him. And hey, if Sam didn’t like it, he could always take it for himself.

 

As he opened the door to the private shop, he heard a bell ring. _Awesome,_ Dean thought, _who would put a bell on a freaking door?_

 

Dean looked around nervously, questioning everything he looked at. He turned a corner and came face to face with what just looked like a tube and a pump attached to it. _That’s a funny tyre pump_ , he thought. He looked through it and put it down with a puzzled look. Next to these misshaped tyre pumps was what looked like a pink rubber U-shaped penis. Suddenly, the misshaped tyre pump didn’t look too bad. He picked up this pink shape and it suddenly started shaking and Dean almost dropped it. He put it back, trying to reduce his heart rate and proceeded to carry on walking.

 

He took a step forward before a silky voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Can I help you with anything?”

 

_Shit._

 

Dean froze. As he slowly turned around he almost gasped out loud. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful guy he had ever laid eyes on, and he’s laid his eyes almost everywhere. The guy smirked at Dean, and Dean could swear he was checking him out. Dean looked away quickly and started coughing.

 

“No, no, um I’m just looking at uh stuff,” Dean replied.

 

“You sure about that? I could help you find what you’re looking for, whatever it is you’re looking for,” the mysterious guy said as he licked his lips at Dean.

 

Dean looked away, blushing slightly.

 

“I’m Cas, by the way.”

 

“Oh um, Dean. I’m Dean.” Dean proceeded to offer him his hand but Cas just casually slapped it. It reminded Dean of his high school days.

 

Cas scoffed and walked back behind the counter, picking out a Big Beauties magazine. Dean watched him walk off, then started to roam around the shop.

 

As Dean turned the corner, still gazing at Cas, he tripped over one of the mini ladders leaning against a shelf. Dean yelped and tumbled straight into a shelf packed with dildos. Before Dean could pretend nothing happened, Cas came running to Dean, took one look at him and burst into a fit of giggles. Dean took one of the purple dildos off his head and tried to stand up over the dildos weighing him down.

 

Cas started to fix the glass shelf and started picking up the dozen of dildos off the floor. Dean bent down to pick them up and noticed Cas giggling under his breath.

 

“What?” Dean almost yelled.

 

“Your face, I just-do you even know what any of this stuff is?” Cas replied.

 

Dean blushed deep red.

 

“Yes, of course I do-uh, don’t be stupid.” Dean picked up a dildo, “this, um this is a uh thing that goes somewhere when um two people uh decide to um-“Dean stopped abruptly when he noticed Cas was off on one again.

 

Dean face was so red it was going purple and he stormed away from Cas to a different section. He started to look at some condoms in the corner, now this he knew a little about. But who needs a condom when you’re with a guy?

 

“Looking for a particular taste?” Cas winked at dean.

 

It took a while before Dean answered, “Uh no no I just, I’m just looking you know. Browsing through.”

 

Cas touched Deans back as he walked away, and Dean jumped at the contact, ignoring the bulge in his jeans.

 

Five minutes later, Cas found Dean lying on the floor holding a plug above his head muttering to himself.

 

“Something wrong?” Cas smirked at Dean.

“Uh, no I just-OK, so you’re right, I have no idea about anything. Okay, so that weird looking tyre pump? What the hell is it doing in a sex shop? This says it’s a butt plug, and it vibrates. Like, what the hell dude! This is crazy! Why do you even work here?”

 

“Because honey,” Cas pulled Dean off the floor, “I get to meet hot, sex toy virgins like you.”

Cas and Dean froze as they heard the bell ring.

 

 _Oh god,_ thought Dean, _whoever it is, it can’t be as embarrassing as the last 5 minutes._

 

“Dean? Cas?!” a gruff voice bellowed.

 

_Shit._

 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean replied.

 

“What the hell are you holding?” Sam’s voice slowly rising by the second.

 

“He doesn’t know, do you Dean?” Cas winked at Dean. Dean pushed past Cas and pointed the butt plug at Sam.

 

“Speaking of what the hell, what are you doing here?” Dean retorted.

 

Suddenly Sam was finding it difficult to speak. “Oh um well I just um, I uh-“

 

“You want the usual Sam?” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah the usual.”

 

Dean looked back and forth between Sam and Cas.

 

“You come here all the time, don’t you?” Dean paused, noticing what Cas was bagging. “Wait a minute, you were afraid to tell me you were getting _condoms?_! Jesus Christ Sammy, I’ve got a freaking pink UFO in my hands.”

 

“Dean, it’s called a butt plug.” Sam replied.

 

Cas giggled at the two brothers. “Maybe you should teach Dean a bit about sex toys, we wouldn’t want your brother to be in a situation he isn’t comfortable with.”

 

Dean was more confused than when he first walked into the shop. How the hell did Cas know Sam was his brother? Sam took his bag and muttered about seeing Dean back at the bunker.

Cas grinned at Dean, to which Dean blushed deep purple.

 

“You’re cute.”

 

Dean almost coughed on his own spit. “Excuse me?”

 

Cas walked round the counter and picked up some lube. “You’ll be needing this, Sweetie. On the house.”

 

Cas printed out the receipt and jotted something on it and quickly put it in the bag with the lube.

  



	2. Cocky Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, maybe Cas knows I swing both ways. I should call him. No no no, no I can’t. It’s been all of five minutes since I left the shop. BUT HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER??? What was he IMPLYING??? He knows how much he affected me. My GOD. He’s such a cocky bastard.

Dean hastily grabbed the bag and tore out of the shop in a hurry to hide his rosy cheeks from Cas. As soon as Dean turned the corner, he sank back onto the wall and buried his head in his hands. He picked up the bag and looked inside, much to his dismay, the lube was still there. Dean pulled out the receipt, and low and behold, Cas wrote his number down. The walk back to the bunker was stressful to say the least. Dean’s mind was racing with thoughts about Cas. He’d left the shop a little shaken, with a growing boner that didn’t want to go away.

 

 _This was a bad idea,_ he thought, _the NUMBER, he actually wrote his number down. Like was he joking???? Is he just messing with me because he could see how I knew NOTHING about sex toys? Or is he messing with me because he could see he affected me?? Or is he really serious?_

 

Dean has been with guys before, but no guy had ever left him like this. Looking at all those dildos on the floor, Dean only wanted to do one thing with them, and that was not to put them back on the shelf. Dean was more than intrigued by the funny looking tyre pumps and he even considered buying one.

 

Dean didn’t know if it was him or his growing hard on, but it seemed like Cas had implied something when he bought him the lube.

 

_“You’ll be needing this.”_

_WHAT DID HE MEAN??? When am I ever going to need it? Hm, maybe Cas knows I swing both ways. I should call him. No no no, no I can’t. It’s been all of five minutes since I left the shop. BUT HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER??? What was he IMPLYING??? Oh god. I was such a loser in there. HE KNOWS. He knows how much he affected me. My GOD. He’s such a cocky bastard. Ugh._

 

Dean pulled the receipt out again and sighed. The entire experience had left him very confused. Dean pinched his nose and tried to slow his pulse down. Dean played the scene back in his head, from the minute he walked in the shop feeling confident, to hurrying out, blushing crimson red. Dean shoved the receipt back in the bag and walked into his favourite cafe, New Black. He shimmied into a booth and put his head on the table. He was about to scream before a waitress interrupted his thoughts.

 

“What can I get you?” She asked.

 

“Ugh, hey Jo, um the usual. Extra cheese.” Dean replied.

 

“Bad day?”

 

Dean groaned.“”You have no idea,” he tried to smile at her.

 

_Idiot. I am actually an idiot. Stupid fucking Cas. Now I can’t even flirt with Jo. STUPID BONER, WILL YOU STOP?? WE’RE NOT EVEN ANYWHERE NEAR CAS ANYMORE! Grandma, grandma, grandma, grandma…_

 

“Dean, um hello?? Your coffee and cheese burger, with extra cheese of course.”

 

“Oh jesus, thanks Jo. Hey do you have any pecan pie?” Dean asked.

 

“No, we’re all out.”

 

“Awesome.” Dean replied.

 

Jo looked at Dean apologetically. “Some cocky guy who works in the private shop keeps buying it all.”

 

Dean almost choked on his burger.

 

“What?!” Dean almost screamed.

 

“Um, are you okay?” Jo looked concerned.

 

“I’m fine, I just-never mind.”

 

_WHAT?!??? HE KNOWS. Maybe he’s just been stalking me and has been waiting for me to walk into his shop. MAYBE HE PLANNED THE ENTIRE THING. HE PLANNED THE STUPID FUCKING LADDER. Maybe he wrote out a script._

_No. That’s stupid. God sake, Dean. Maybe pecan is his favourite too. MAYBE WE’RE SOUL MATES. I need a drink. I am overthinking this completely. Wait wait. There are plenty other cocky bastards. And anyone that works in a sex shop has gotta be cocky?? So maybe it’s not even him?? Just some other bastard stealing my freaking pie. If Cas was always eating that motherfucking pie, surely Dean would have seen him? And you can’t just come to New Black and ignore a guy like that. I wonder if he’s gay...THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND._

“Uh..Dean??” Jo reached out to touch his hand.

 

“AGH! Oh. Um, yeah sorry, I was just...thinking about something.” Dean smiled weakly at her.

 

Jo beamed at Dean, “See you tomorrow.”

 

Dean finished his burger and started to walk out of the cafe before Jo came running up to him.

 

“You forgot your um, bag…” She stumbled over her words.

“Oh god. Um,” Dean coughed, “thanks, I’ll just um, I’m gonna go now. See you tomorrow.” Dean mumbled to her.

 

It wasn’t long after that until Dean reached the bunker, and his mind finally felt at ease. Then he remembered.

 

_Sam._

 

Oh god. Sam saw Dean in the sex shop. What the hell was Dean supposed to say to him? Dean assumed Sam wouldn’t care, Dean had always had a bigger sex drive than his little brother. He’ll just pretend like nothing happened. Yeah, yeah that’ll work.

_Why is it such an awkward thing to admit?? Dean thought, it’s only a sex shop. It’s not like he caught me giving someone a blow job. Dean could feel himself growing hard again. No no no no no. Note to self: don’t think about Cas and blow jobs at once. The things I would like to do to that man-SHIT._

 

Dean turned the handle, trying to press his boner down, and walked into the bunker. He managed to spot Sam hurrying into his bedroom as soon as he walked in.

 

_Hm._

 

Dean walked to his bedroom, put the receipt on the table and the lube in a cupboard at the back. Sam walked into his room and stood behind him for 5 minutes before saying anything.

 

“Listen Dean, about what happened-”

 

“Hey, hey, no chickflick moments, okay?” Dean interrupted Sam.

 

Sam smiled, “Sure. You want something to eat?”

 

“No, no, I uh I already ate. At New Black. They had no pecan pie again.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam laughed, “Cas buys pecan pies from New Black in bulk.”

 

Dean drew an intake of breath.

 

 _Motherfucker_.

 

~

 

Dean had been pacing his room for hours, constantly staring at the receipt.

 

Surely Cas had like gone home now or something? WAS HE SERIOUS???? I wonder…

 

Dean grabbed his phone and put it down next to the receipt, he was going out of his freaking mind. Dean pulled at his hair and screamed into his pillow. Dean ran into the shooting range and started firing bullets like his life depended on it.

 

_I need a freaking punch bag._

 

Dean walked back to his room and collapsed on the bed, staring at the phone.

 

_Gah. Fucking cocky bastard. He is joking right?? The way he laughed at me covered in dildos...man dildos and cas-FUCKS SAKE. No no okay, so let’s just think. I need to do research._

 

Dean started up the laptop he and his brother share. _Remind me to delete the history._

_Okay, so Sex Shop Toys._

The first thing Dean saw was what he was holding when Sam walked in.

 

_Ah. Sam mentioned this was a buttplug. Wow, looks like little brother is sex-savvy. VIBRATING??? Anal balloon PUMP??? Oh god, I’m so glad I didn’t roam too far into the shop._

Dean clicked on the next page and recognised the item straight away.

 

_Ah. The cock ring. This is uh..interesting. DOUBLE PENETRATION COCK RING? Well, that’s pretty useless for gay people. Hmm… I should look at a gay websites._

Dean clicked off the current site, and searched for something more fitting.

 

_IT’S THE FUNNY LOOKING TYRE PUMP! Penis pump?? Well, I was kinda halfway right._

Five minutes later and Dean was almost screaming.

 

_NIPPLE CLAMPS??? What the HELL was Cas doing working in that shop?? I wonder what kinks Cas has.._

The next thing Dean saw was something that looked like some sort of deformed mug.

 

_Hmm, this doesn’t look too bad. “Fit your fingers between the designed ridges at the side, add your favourite water based lube, and get ready to play.” Well, at least I have the lube, although I might have to experiment more with lubes. I could just pretend this is Cas’ asshole-WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?_

 

Dean moved onto the next page, and was more than interested in the Super Ball Sucker.

 

_Hm, hehe, that could be fun. I might take a little field trip back to the private shop. I can’t wait to impress Cas with my can-do sex knowledge._

Dean giggled to himself, then stopped when he looked back at the phone. A knot in his stomach had formed again. He looked back at the screen and smiled.

 

 _Just one more search_ , he thought to himself.

 

The last thing Dean looked at was a page of sex dolls.

 

 _Hm_ , Dean thought, _I suppose I could personalize these...oh, maybe I can get one that looks like Cas. Shit._

 

Dean tried to press down on his growing boner again but it was too late.

 

“For fucks sake”, Dean almost screamed.

 

“Is something wrong?” He heard Sam call from the other room. Sam got up from where he was sitting and started to walk to Dean’s bedroom.

 

_Shit shit shit shit._

 

“Uh, no everything is fine, don’t worry!” Dean yelled at Sam.

 

_Fucking cocky bastard, you’re gonna pay for this Cas._

 

Dean quickly wiped the history over the last hour just as Sam walked in. Sam looked at Dean, a worried expression lingering on his face.

 

“Um, you ok?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I just um I had to do some research.” Dean replied, rather hastily.

 

Sam walked out, taking his laptop with him, leaving Dean alone to his thoughts.

 

_I can’t call him. I shouldn’t. FUCKS SAKE. I’m gonna get Cas back for this. NO GUY SHOULD LEAVE ME FEELING LIKE THIS._

Dean pondered his thoughts for another thirty minutes before deciding on a plan of action. He decided to text Cas. Dean saved Cas’ number in his phone, finding it hard to not add a heart next to his name. It took Dean ten minutes to write out a text he was happy with.

 

**_Do you give your phone number to everyone that knows nothing about sex toys, or am I just special?_ **

 

Dean waited with knots in his stomach for Cas to answer, expecting a text back. Nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen.

 

Dean jumped back three feet when he saw his phone ringing, a name flashing on the screen.

 

Incoming call: _Cas._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U SEB FOR SPELLING MISTAKES AND STORY BACKLINE UR THE BEST, you're literally my motivation and this fic wouldn't even have a first chapter if it weren't for you <33

**Author's Note:**

> thank u seb so much omg ur a babe for helping me research all this stuff whilst i wrote it in the libraryyy omgg


End file.
